


[podfic] All in a (Sexy) Day's Work

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, YEAH GIRL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'all in a (sexy) day's work' by <b>renquise</b> read aloud. 9mins.</p><p>Days off are really challenging when you're a Strong Female Character. Dang, Susan can’t even go out to pick up the newspaper in the morning without posing strategically in her action negligée and punching out the mailman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All in a (Sexy) Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All In A (Sexy) Day's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301497) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



> [This podfic is part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) Check it out for more awesome female centric podfic.

## Stream

## Duration

9 mins 

## Song Credit

  * _I'm Sexy and I Know It_ by **LMFAO**



## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other_fandoms/renq.mp3)(10MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

Illustration by Kate Beaton

Cover Design by lunchee  
  
---|---


End file.
